


Love Is Sweet

by Icewolf0500



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Whiterose, baked alaska, sorry first time tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icewolf0500/pseuds/Icewolf0500
Summary: When Yang visits her sister to see her new bakery she wasn't expecting to find a short multicolored haired woman working there. Will Yang leave town to try and move on with her life? Or will something make her stay, actually make that someone.





	1. Sweet Rose Bakery

Ch.1  
Yang woke up to the sound of her mothers voice calling her "Yang time to wake up, come on you don't want to keep your sister waiting do you?" Yang grogilly got up and looked over to see her mother Summer Rose before looking over on her nightstand to see her prothstetic arm as she said "maybe I should just call the hole visit off." Yang didn't move as she felt her mother move over to her bed and sit down next to her "honey it's been almost half a year since your accident, we have all told you time and time again that you arnt incappable of anything if you wanted you could go back to work if you wanted to." Yang had to hold back tears as she heard her mother talk. "I know mom I-I'm just not ready yet I dont know when I will be." She finally took her eyes off of her mechanical arm on the shelf looking towards her mother as she said "I know sweetie but thats why I think you should go visit your sister you might get inspired to start up again. Besides I'm sure your sister would love the support since she started up her bakery shop." Yang only nodded her head as she started to put her mechanical arm on "It would be nice to see her agian as well It's been forever since I saw her." A smile spread across her lips at the thought of seeing her younger sister "that's the spirit, now then get dressed and grab some breakfast before you go." her mother said giving a quick kiss to the temple of her daughter before leaving the bedroom. Yang quickly got up changing into a pair of dark blue jeans Tshirt as well as putting on a jacket and a single glove it had been some time but she still hated people seeing her with her prosthetic on so she always gave the illusion that she hadn't lost her arm.  
As she walked downstairs she was greeted by the sight of her mother and father having breakfast together she had small talk with the two as she ate her breakfast before she started heading out getting on top of her mortorcycle her beloved Bumblebee she quickly checked her scroll before leaving to see a few messages from her friends that she told about going into town. One being from Nora saying that she promised not to tell Ruby about her suprise visit as long as she promised to get together and hangout sometime while she was visiting one from Pyrrah saying to have a safe trip and one from her best from Blake saying if she needed anything to let her know and that she couldn't wait to see her again. With her replys given and a smile on her face she started heading out to the city of Vale where her sister lived now it was a about a 3 hour drive from her home so she should be there by the afternoon.  
Yang had finally made it as she pulled into her sisters bakery, she looked up at the sign that read Sweet Rose Bakery  
"Welp time to see my sweet little sis" Yang said to herself as she got off her bike as she walked in the shop however she was not prepared to see not her sister but instead a brown and pink haired girl behind the counter who looked up as Yang walked in. 'holy crap did I walk into the wrong bakery' Yang thought to herself before fully blushing a little as she realized she was just standing there staring at the admittedly extremely attractive girl, 'crap say something anything you must look really weird right now' Yang quickly cleared her throat as she said "uh...hi"  
as the words left her mouth only one thing came to her mind 'smooth Xiou Long smooth' the only response she got from the short woman was a simple wave. Yang was about to ask her a question when she heard a loud and very energetic voice coming from the back. Yang doesn't move as she sees her sister coming out from the back saying "hey Neo do you have any idea where I put the muffin tin I can't seem to find it- Oh my god Yang is that you!!?" Ruby yells as she runs over to Yang giving her a hug that practically crushed all of the blonde's bones. "Hey sis great to see you a-again" she wheezed out as her little sister crushed her. After a minute or two Ruby finally let Yang go as she asks "Yang it is so good to see you, but what are you doing here?" as soon as Ruby let her go Yang took a deep breath of air "I came to visit you I'm gonna stay down here for a month before I go back to mom and dad's." at hearing this Ruby became all giddy "yes, yes, yes oh this is amazing my big sis is gonna be here for a whole month. Ohhhh you have to stay with me so we can catch up." Yang had to hold back from laughing she had truly missed her sister "I don't know Ruby I was just gonna get a hotel I don't want to burden you." At hearing this Ruby gasped "Yang you could never be a burden to me and I really want you to stay...please oh please" Ruby pleaded giving her the best pair of puppy dog eyes that could even put Zwie to rest.  
"Oh before I forget you have to meet my employee, she's just as good a baker if I am maybe even better" Ruby said as she put her arm around her sister and started walking toward the short girl. As soon as Yang brought her attention back to the shorter girl she couldnt seem to find herself as she almost fell being led by Ruby and started stuttering while she was talking "u-uh s-sure hello ag-again my name is Y-Yang" Yang couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the girl as she thought 'what is goin on with me it's only Ruby's employee right even if she looks super cute with that outfit on, wait what?'  
The girl on Yang's mind simply smiled and waved agian before Ruby said "oh right, Yang this is Neo she's a mute she can't speak so she normally just types out what she says on her scroll. Execpt for this one time when she broght in a whole bunch of papers on a sticks and wrote it out on there that was a crazy day." as Ruby was explaining Neo took they oppurtunity to take out her scroll and type out [hello it's very nice to meet you Ruby talks about you quite a lot so it's nice to put a face with the stories.]  
At this Yang couldn't help but blush a little especially after seeing the smirk and wink that the brown and pink haired girl gave her. Luckily for her neither her or her sister seemed to notice as Ruby started talking to Neo about plans "oh we should so go out to celebrate tonight Neo are you in? I'm sure I can get every one else to Join." as the two sisters left for Ruby's appartment a few things happened to go through Yang's mind one would be seeing all of her friends tonight when they went out and the other is that she would get to see Neo there too. The only thing that was troubling Yang was she seemed eager to see more of the short girl and she didn't know if she liked that or if the fact that she was so eager scared her.


	2. Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets her friends at the bar and has a little too much will she make mistakes in her drunken state? or will she consider it a mistake at all?

It was aroung 8pm when Yang and Ruby started heading out to the bar they all decided to agree to meet at Yang looked up at the sign of the bar that read Grim's Eclipse.   
Yang had no idea why they had decided to name it that but had to admit she did like the name. As she was walking towards the door she heard a rather familar shriek "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannngggg" Yang turned around just in time to be tackled by her good friend Nora as they fell to the ground a few thoughts filled her head. First thought was 'oh god wait oooowww' and the second she got from the sight of Nora's head currently being suffocated by Yang's chest "hi Nora" it wasn't long until the ginger ginger girl was lifted off of Yang by her boyfriend Lie Ren who apologized to her for Nora...again.  
"Hello Yang I am very sorry about that. Are you ok?" Yang grabbed the first hand that was stuck out to help her and got up as she said "Yeah I'm fine" she then looked over to who was helping her up to find that Neo had apparantly arrived. "thankssssss" Yang had no idea why but she felt like suddenly she couldn't talk all she could do is look at the beutiful form that was Neo she could have looked at her for hours if she was being honest. Apperently she was in fact staring to long as Neo started waving her hand in her face to see if she was responsive and Ruby walked over and said to Yang "um...Yang I think you can let go of Neo's hand now" Yang didn't even notice until now that she had in fact not let go of Neo's hand"... oh my gosh sorry I guess I just spaced out you know I-I have to get used to being back in the big city." Yang said letting go of the shorter girls hand. every seeming to buy the lie that she had in fact been frozen because of the beutiful multicolor haired girl, they all decided to head into the bar where the rest of there freinds are waiting.  
When they met up with the rest both Pyrrah and Blake came over to give Yang a hug while Jaune just gave her a nod and a small conversation. Weiss meanwhile gave her a simple hello and then went over to talk to Ruby but Yang couldn't blame her, in fact she was a little jelous of her sister not long after her accident Ruby not only had Ruby finally got her own bakery opened up but one day the heiress to the Schnee company came in and apparantly liked the pastries so much that she came back the next day. And the day after, and the day after that as well. Eventually it was found out that the baked goods were only a small part of the reason for her visits the main reason she came in everyday was to see Ruby. Yang had to admit she was jelous because she also wanted someone like that someone that loved her the way only a girlfriend could. She unkowingly looked down at her prosthetic 'but who could ever love someone as broken and pathetic as me' she thought to herself.  
It was then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked over to her side to find Neo taking a seat next to her showing her scroll to Yang. [Are you ok? I know we don't know eachother very well...but it seems like something is bothering you] Like usual Yang wasn't one to let anyone know how she really felt if that feeling wasn't happy so she put a smile on and said "of course I'm ok I'm in the big city with my baby sis and all my friends, and we can change you not knowing much about no problem ask anything you want." Yang said giving her a wink. Pretty much as soon as she did she realized how that sounded and immediattly turned away just to hide the blush she could feel coming on. It was at that moment she was saved by the bartender who came over to get them some drinks. Then night went on and Yang had to admit that she loved the fact she spent the entire time with Neo however it wasn't long after that Yang got a little too drunk and she woke up in bed not knowing how the night ended she did however realize two things. One her shirt and pants were off nowhere to be seen, and two she definitly knew that this was not Ruby's appartment. As she groaned feeling the raging headache that she was now having she heard the door open to find a short girl starting to walk over with a glass of water and Yang was very uncertain of how to feel because that short girl was in fact the girl that had been on her mind since walking into her sister's shop.   
Neo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 2, sorry if this story isn't very good I honestly wish that I was a better writer or at least better at making my chapters longer but I hope that some of you will still like it. also gonna say this now there's probably not going to put a lot of interactions with Blake and that is for the simple fact that Bumblebee is my favorite ship in the anime so I honestly would probably wind up making this a bmblby fanfic instead lols :P anyways let me know what you all think and I hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so this is my first ever fic that I've written and I decided to make it a Yang x Neo since I feel like there isn't enough work around it. I really hope I can do it some justice let me know what you guys think and if you want more I hope you all have a great day and hopefully more to come soon. :)


End file.
